


My Pretty Model

by SummertimeandButterflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: An underwear model, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Good read!, Harry is a lazy person, Hugs, Just Larry being Larry, Louis is a model, Louis really just likes to hug Harry, M/M, friends to boyfriends, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeandButterflies/pseuds/SummertimeandButterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry saw Louis that way, He had no idea of what was happening inside him, but something was emerging: feelings that he had no idea that he had.</p><p>Or where Louis is an undewear model, Harry is his best friend and he decides to take him to see a photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Model

You know those days when you just want to lay down on your bed and stay there for the rest of the day? Harry was having one of those. He got up to see the view, but the sky was cloudy, the perfect excuse to stay home and come back to bed. The plan was to stay relaxed, and he wouldn't dare change that. He was so distracted in his toughts that he got a little scared when he heard the doorbell, because he didn't remember to meet up with someone or ordered something. He ran downstairs and aswered the door. It was Louis, his best friend.

"Hi Haz! Come here, wanna give you a hug" said Louis, already entering I. the house and hugging Harry, and how could he say no to that?  
He hugged Louis back, trying to remember why he was there, then it hit him: Louis is a model, and he had invited Harry to see one of his photoshoots, that was today. He completely forgot it.  
Louis broke the hug to say "Harry, why aren't you dressed yet? The photoshoot is in two hours! Go go go!" said Louis, pushing Harry back to his bedroom and closing the front door. Once in Harry's bedroom, Louis sat down on the bed, but not without taking a few of Harry's clothes and putting them on the bed, trying to decide witch one H was going to use.  
"Louis, do I really have to go today?" "But, Harry..." answered Louis, a little sad "You promised me that you'd go today. Are you going to break the promise?" "No Lou, it's just... I was planing to stay in bed all day" said Harry, starting to take his clothes of to take a shower. "C'mon, Harold! I promise you that when you come back, you can stay in bed all day. Deal?" "Fine Lou... deal" Harry was already inside the shower when he answered. While he was showering, Louis keeps invading the bathroom to show Harry his sugestions on clothes that Harry should wear.  
While he did that, he couldn't help himself but took a real look on Harry's body.  
His body was beautiful. He had defined abs and his skin was like a pearl, and his tattos made a good contrast with it. He had a long hair and pretty green eyes that fit perfectly with his body. He could be a model, Louis tought, but didn't bring it up. Instead, he headed back to Harry's room.  
He kinda had a little crush on Harry. They've know eachother since they were kids, and Louis always liked most to be with Harry than any other of his friends. When they grow up, Louis realized that he had a little crush on Harry, but never found the courage to say that, afraid that Harry might not liking him back and this would ruin their friendship. 

He forgot this toughts when he heard the bathroom door opening. If he wasn't sit, he would have fallen down. Harry looked even more beautiful just like that: Stil a little wet from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel on his hips. He was so distracted on his toughts that didn't listen to Harry calling him.  
"Louis I believe that... Louis? Lou? Hello? Are you ok?" asked Harry, seeing that Louis wasn't blinking. Or moving. The only thing he was sure is that Louis was breathing.  
He blinked a few times and stood up, walking to Harry's bed. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just... I got lost in my thoughts... don't worry, nothing important" "Okay, then..." said Harry, throwing the towel on the bed and starting to dress himself. Louis was almost drowning in seeing Harry's body so close to him. He could feel the heat and he was so desperate to touch it. When Harry was done, for Louis relief, he turned to Louis and called him to go. They got out of Harry's house and entered on his car. The driving was quiet, and Louis was the first one to break the silence "Harry... have you ever tought to be a model?" "Actualy no... why are you asking that, Lou?" "Nothing, just... curiosity. You'd be a great model" Harry blushed a little at that. He tought that he was pretty, but listening your best friend saying that was a little different "You... you think so?" asked Harry, a little shy "I'm a 100% sure, Harry! You'd be so great! You have this pretty hair, those beautiful green eyes and your body is amazing! Your tattoos and everything! It makes a perfect combination. Trust me when I say that: You are the prettiest person that I have ever seen" if Harry was blushing, now he really looked like a tomato. He gave Louis a shy smile and thanked him while he kept driving. They arrived at the building, in time for the photoshoot. They headed up to the floor and they entered in Louis dressing room.  
It wasn't big, but enough to fit two people. Harry sat on the couch while Louis stood in the front if the undewears, not sure of what he would use.  
"Haz... can you help me here?" "What is, Lou?" said Harry, getting up of the couch and going to Louis' side. "I have no idea of what to wear! Any sugestion?" Louis looked at him with doggy eyes "Well... you'd probably look great with this one" Harry got a white underwear with a blue line one the top "Yeah, maybe... It looks nice, I'll try it" said Louis, putting the underwear on the chair and starting to undress himself. Harry took a look on Louis body and finally understood why Louis was a model: his body was the prettiest thing that Harry has ever seen. His skin, his legs, his butt... but Harry's favourite part was his little tummy. He tought it was so cute that he wanted to tickle and kiss it all over. But, of course, he couldn't.

"Ok Haz, I'm ready... what do you think?' asked Louis, turning around to face Harry and leaving him speechless. The contrast that the white underwear made with his skin was perfect. Actualy, everything about Louis was perfect.  
" It's... uhm... you look amazing " was all that Harry could say "Thanks! C'mon, we have a photoshoot to go!" said Louis, grabbing Harry's hand and leaving the dressing room, going to the studio. When they arrived, everybody was ready to start the photoshoot, only waiting for Louis. When they saw he was holding hands with Harry, some of them smirked a little. They always tought that Louis was gay, and seeing him holding hands with another beautiful boy only "confirmed" their toughts. The photographer asked Louis to go to the scene to start taking the photos. Louis whispered in Harry's ear "Watch and enjoy" a gave him a wink after. Harry tought that he was dreaming, he couldn't believe that. But, he just sit down there and watched Louis.  
He was amazed by him. He was so natural taking the photos, like nothing was bothering him. He was really confortable there, like he was born to made it, until...  
"Louis, why don't you call your friend here to take photos with you?" said the photographer and Harry almost passed out when he heard that.  
"M-me? You are t-talking about me?" said Harry, shaking in anxiety. Seeing it, Louis stood up and walked towards Harry, holding his hands. "You want to do this? If so, I'd more than happy to do this with you. Is that ok, Hazzy?" "Lou, I-I.... I don't know... I never saw myself doing this... I don't know if I can..." "Of course you can, Haz! Don't be like that, so insecure... remember what I told you in the car? And, don't worry, I'll be with you, if you feel nervous I'll hold your hand, ok?" said Louis, looking in Harry's eyes. His only weakness: Louis eyes.  
"O-ok... we can try..." said Harry, as low as possible, but enough for Louis to hear. He gave him a smile and turned to the photographer and said "He agrees"  
He took Harry by the hand and lead him to the scene of the photos.  
"You can start undress now if you want, Haz" Harry froze when he heard that, his confidence already leaving his body.  
"Um... could you... you know... help me?" he said without looking Louis in the eyes "Sure, H"  
He started to take Harry's clothes off and all that Harry could do was to close his eyes and relax with Louis' gentle touches. They were always like this with eachother. When Harry was only in his boxers, Louis looked at him in the eyes and gave him the sweetest smile.  
The photographer started to take photos of them, they laughing, hugging and lying down together, but when Harry saw Louis that way, he had no idea of what was happening inside him, but something was emerging: feelings that he had no idea that he had. When the photoshoot was over, it was lunch time. Everybody went out for lunch, leaving Harry and Louis alone. Louis took a chance and aproached Harry, hugging him.  
"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" "Yeah, it's just... this is my first photoshoot and I was wearing only underwear, so... I was nervous, but I'm not anymore, you know?" "I'm happy for you, Haz. Happy to see that you gained confidence to do this... and I can only say that I'm proud of you" "Please... I only did that becaus you asked me to" said Harry, trutly. "Oh, yeah?" answered Louis, getting closer to Harry, becaus it was now: Louis was going to tell him how he feels about him.  
"Yeah, it's just... I don't know, I always feel so confortable around you. I feel that I can tell you everything" "Yeah? me too, Haz... In fact, I wanna tell you something" sad Louis, facing Harry "What is? Everything is alright?" "Yeah, It's... well, I never told anyone this, but... I have a crush..." "Louis that's normal" "On a guy" he finaly told it "Oh... ok, who is he?" "C'mon, it's not funny like that! your turn, do you have a crush, Mr. Styles?" said Louis, making a fake face of detective, witch Harry giggled and let out a little "Maybe..."  
"Who is?" Tell me! tell me!" "No, you have to tell me yours. That's how it works, pretty boy" Louis sighed "Fine, on 3 we'll say, ok?" "Fine" "I'll count, Harry... one... two... three" "You" "You" they said at the same time, looking deep into eachother's eyes. It was quiet for a few moments, until Louis broke the silence "You... h-have a crush on me?" he said, not believing that his love was matched "Yeah... I didn't know until today, seeing you was... I don't even know how to discribe it, it was magical" "Harry... I have beeing in love with you since we were teenagers..." "Really? Why haven't you talked to me about it?" "I was afraid that you'd be mad at me and our friendship would end and I couldn't accept the idea of stop having you in my life and..." he didn't know he was crying until Harry hugged him and dried his tears.  
"Shh... it's everything ok, love. Take deep breaths, I'm right here, don't worry" said Harry, hugging Louis, waiting for him to calm down.  
When he did, he lifted his head up to meet Harry's gaze and whispered "You know... sometimes I caught myself imagining how would be your kiss..." "How about we find out?" said Harry, putting one hand in Louis' waist and the other on his cheek. "O-okay..." was all that Louis said before he closes his eyes and feel a pair os soft lips on his. The kiss wasn't like he imagined: it was better. So much better than anything that he has ever imaginated about. He returned the kiss, putting his hands on the back of Harry's neck and returned the kiss. He shyly put his tongue in Harry's lips, and he opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. Louis was completely in love with Harry's lips, it's like a drug that you get addicted, except that this one is much better.  
They broke the kiss and stared at eachother "So... we're dating now, I hope...?" said Louis. Harry only smiled down at him and answered "Sure, Boo"  
Louis smiled at the nickname and hugged Harry, resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry only could think what would have happened if he had stayed at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo again! It's a bigger one, but still smal (for me :( ) well, I'm really Proud of this one and I want to know if you liked. Byeee xx


End file.
